The Clinical Follow-up Core provides patients to support the translational and clinical portions of Projects 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 of the SPORE. This patient follow-up data will be gathered prospectively on patients who undergo prostate biopsy, primary therapy for early stage prostate cancer or therapy for hormone refractory prostate cancer. These therapies consist of radical retropubic prostatectomy, external beam radiotherapy, prostate brachytherapy by permanent interstitial implantation or hormonal therapy. Patients who have failed primary external beam radiotherapy will be identified and recruited for Projects 5 and 6 of the SPORE. Patients will be recruited for participation in the SPORE translational research and clinical trials in this core which will operate jointly in the Departments of Urology, Radiation Oncology, and Medical Oncology. The follow-up test schedule for primary patients is specified from treatment initiation. Database managers in each department will assist in recruiting patients for these studies, schedule tests and follow-up appointments, and gather data. Prospective follow-up data collection in support of the biomarker Projects 2 and 3 and will include serum prostate specific antigen (PSA), physical examination, and disease status. Data storage and analysis will be conducted by the Biostatistics Core.